Coup de folie
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Un dîner bien particulier entre les membres de l'équipe.


_**Tiens une revenante ? J'ai un petit OS pour vous, alors je vous préviens, c'est un craquage ! Mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Je pense que nous avons besoin ... de rire après un certain chapitre et un certain OS qui nous aurons fais pleurer ? ;-)**_

 _ **Alors j'espère chasser vos larmes de tristesse et laisser place à des larmes de rires !**_

 _ **Remerciements à toutes les fidèles qui me suivent ! Et merci à Isatis2013 d'avoir corrigé mes fautes oups !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **Coup de folie**_

- _Rappelez-moi de ne pas accepter le prochain dîner Mr Reese._

 _-Et pourquoi ?_ Demanda Reese, un sourire charmeur.

- _Parce que je ne sais jamais comment cela va se passer._

 _-Vous avez peur Harold ?_

John se rapprocha de son compagnon, alors que celui-ci nouait soigneusement sa cravate devant le miroir du dressing.

- _Non, mais elles sont …_

 _-Spéciales ?_

Finch replia son col de chemise et boutonna ses boutons de manchettes.

- _Mlle Shaw et Mlle Groves sont d'excellentes amies mais parfois elles sont trop … ouvertes ?_

John ricana, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Finch pour le faire pivoter.

- _Elles sont libres de faire ce qu'elles veulent Finch._

 _-Mais_ _de là_ _à parler positions…_ Finch rougit tête baissée.

Reese prit le menton de Finch entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête doucement.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a de gênant ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne tentions pas quelques petites expériences aussi._

 _-John !_

 _-Vous m'avez surpris hier soir vous savez..._

 _-JOHN ! Cessez s'il vous plaît !_ Finch se dégagea de son emprise mais Reese l'entoura d'un bras à sa taille et l'embrassa. Cela calma immédiatement la colère de Finch, qui se sentait faible dans les bras de l'ex-militaire. Reese quitta les lèvres de Finch et lui souffla d'une voix rauque :

- _Finissez de vous habiller, sinon nous n'irons jamais au dîner._

Reese acheva sa phrase avec une petite claque aux fesses. Finch bondit.

- _Vos mains Mr Reese !_

Cette-fois-ci, Finch réussi à fuir et alla dans la salle de bain pour terminer de s'habiller. Reese prit place sur le fauteuil de la chambre, croisant les bras, souriant au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille…

***Flash-back***

Comme à son habitude, l'informaticien était tranquillement installé à son poste, devant son ordinateur. Reese nettoyait ses armes dans un coin, sous l'œil attentif du malinois, couché sur son petit matelas près de la porte du métro aménagé. Ce silence fut brisé par un claquement de talons spécifique. Reese avait tourné la tête en direction de l'interface analogique qui, ayant fait un signe de tête pour le saluer, se dirigeait vers Harold. Elle grimpa sur le bureau et attira l'attention de son patron.

- _Que me vaut cet honneur Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Il est temps qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble en dehors de nos missions non ?_

Finch lâcha son clavier, se cala sur son siège et lui jeta un regard méfiant.

- _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _-On ne se voit que dans le cadre du travail, jamais en dehors Harry._

 _-Je croyais que la machine vous donnait sans arrêt des directives ?_

 _-Elle le faisait, mais là elle ne veut plus rien me dire._ Soupira-t-elle tristement.

- _La machine n'a peut être plus de mission pour le moment._ Suggéra Finch.

- _Et justement je m'ennuie._

 _-Mlle Shaw ne veut pas que vous_ _fassiez_ _équipe ?_

 _-Non elle dit que je la déconcentre et que j'ai intérêt à être loin d'elle, sous peine de me prendre une balle « au cul » comme elle l'a dit._

Finch secoua la tête, reconnaissant le franc-parler de la tueuse.

- _Vous pouvez prendre du temps libre Mlle Groves. Vous devriez en profiter._

 _-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors j'ai pris des cours de cuisine._

Finch se sentit confus.

- _Et… ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?_

 _-Etant donné vos goûts de luxe, pourquoi ne pas venir dîner pour goûter à mes spécialités ?_ Fit-elle, minaudant.

Reese, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, suivait la conversation, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Bear penchait la tête sur le côté, les oreilles dressées.

- _Je crains_ _de devoir refuser Mlle Groves._

 _-Oh allez Harry ! Vous avez peur que je vous empoisonne ?_

 _-Disons que oui._ Répliqua Finch.

- _Vous me faites rire ! Promis, je ne mettrais pas de poison dedans, ni de potion secrète._

 _-Permettez-moi d'en douter._ Taquina Finch.

Reese avait envie de rire. Il adorait quand son compagnon s'amusait avec Root, c'était toujours plaisant à voir. Ces deux-là, bien que le début ait été chaotique avec le kidnapping d'Harold par la jeune femme, s'étaient forgés une amitié solide au fil du temps. Finch avait développé un respect profond pour Root, découvrant qu'elle était une femme intelligente et sensible. Sa passion pour le hack et le codage avait fait son charme et Finch s'était plus facilement lié d'amitié. Root, quant à elle, l'avait bien fait comprendre : elle l'avait attendu toute sa vie et maintenant elle se consacrait corps et âme à son travail qu'elle aimait plus que tout, parce que Finch le lui avait justement donné d'une certaine manière. Elle lui en était très reconnaissante et le remerciait toujours à sa propre manière.

- _John peut venir aussi, même Bear._

 _-Oh ? Vous nous invitez carrément ?_

La hackeuse hocha la tête positivement.

- _Allez, vous ne regretterez pas !_ Roucoula-t-elle. _Sinon je donne votre part à Bear._

 _-Je vous l'interdis Mlle Groves !_ S'offusqua Finch. _Afin de préserver la santé de Bear, je vais devoir accepter ?_

 _-Oui !_

 _-John ?_ Finch se retourna vers lui.

- _Ca ne me dérange pas._ Répondit Reese alors qu'il assemblait son revolver.

Finch fit face à la femme.

- _Très bien nous acceptons. Ce serait pour quand ?_

 _-Demain soir !_ Chantonna-t-elle.

- _Pas de souci Mlle Groves, nous serons là pour goûter vos plats._

 _-Super ! Merci Harry !_

Elle descendit de son bureau et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'informaticien avant de prendre la sortie, toute heureuse.

- _Vous lui avez fait sa journée Harold._ Remarqua John, se levant pour se rapprocher de son compagnon.

- _Il lui suffit d'un rien pour qu'elle soit contente._ Fit Finch.

Reese fronça les sourcils et lâcha un petit rire. Finch s'étonna de sa réaction.

- _Eh bien Mr Reese, je vous fais rire ?_ Demanda-t-il, faussement vexé.

- _Non mais Root a marqué son territoire !_

 _-Pardon ?_ Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- _Vous avez du rouge à lèvres._ Admit Reese.

Finch écarquilla des yeux et se frotta la joue. Reese se moqua de lui et sorti un mouchoir propre, dont il imbiba légèrement un morceau dans le thé de Finch et lui essuya la joue.

- _J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant._ Marmonna Finch.

Reese se redressa, observant si la trace rouge était partie.

- _Parce que vous l'êtes parfois._

Finch lui lança un regard noir. Reese posa une main sur son épaule.

- _Mais un grand enfant !_

 _-Mr Reese ! Ca suffit !_

Reese avait aussitôt décampé, fier d'avoir embêté son compagnon une fois de plus.

*** Fin du flash-back***

Finch sorti de la pièce d'eau, achevant d'enfiler sa veste de costume.

- _Voilà Mr Reese, je suis prêt._

Reese se leva, tel un félin et s'approcha de lui. L'odeur du parfum de Finch réveilla en lui de délicieuses sensations.

- _Eh bien allons-y._

 _-Vous ne vous rasez pas ?_

 _-Non. J'aime bien ma petit barbe de deux jours._

Finch leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Puis les filles ont l'habitude._ Argumenta Reese.

- _Ce n'est pas une raison …_

 _-Mais vous n'allez rien dire, ni rien faire pour me forcer?_

Finch lui sourit tendrement.

- _Non._

 _-Parce que vous l'aimez hein ?_

Finch accentua son sourire en guise de réponse.

- _Cependant, évitez de ressembler à un homme des cavernes car je ne suis pas certain d'être d'accord._

Reese rit de bon cœur. Bear suivit ses maîtres et prit place sur le siège arrière, une fois au parking. Reese s'installa au volant, Finch assit à ses côtés. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à l'appartement de la hackeuse, qui se situait seulement à une petite dizaine de kilomètres.

Ils furent accueillis par Shaw qui vint leur ouvrir la porte, elle les salua et s'intéressa au chien qui remuait la queue, tout content de la voir. Reese aida son partenaire à se débarrasser de son manteau et l'accrocha à l'entrée, à côté du sien.

- _Entrez les garçons !_ Fit Root, sortant de la cuisine d'où émanait une bonne odeur. Finch la dévisagea, surprit de la voir affublée d'un tablier. Elle fit la bise à John et quand elle voulu la faire à Finch, celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul.

- _Harry ? Vous ne m'aimez plus ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec une moue triste.

- _Ce n'est pas cela._ Il regarda John. _Je m'assure seulement que vous ne laissez pas de marque en me disant bonjour._

Root sourit.

- _Vous n'avez qu'a la faire vous-même si ca vous rassure._ Elle lui tendit la joue et Finch la fit lui-même, comme tout homme respectueux. John eu un moment de doute et jeta un œil dans l'écran de son portable pour observer ses joues.

- _Vous n'avez rien John._ Lui dit Finch, fier de son petit coup.

Reese lui lança un regard de défi.

 _-Allez vous installer dans le salon, je vous apporte les apéritifs !_

Reese et Finch prirent place dans le canapé, Shaw dans un des fauteuils en face et Root ramena un plat garni de petites bouchées faites maison visiblement, selon l'œil aiguisé de Finch. Root leur servi une de ses préparations de jus de fruit qu'elle avait faite elle-même et leur tendit les verres. Finch, curieux, goûta.

- _Hum ?_

 _-Allez on devine les fruits ?_ Tenta Root.

- _Du citron._ Enonça Reese, ayant bu une gorgée.

- _De l'orange._ Fit l'informaticien.

 _-Génial Deux sur trois, il en manque encore un !_

Finch chercha à trouver ce fruit mystérieux mais rien ne lui vint.

- _Non, je ne sais pas._

 _-Et toi John ?_

 _-Non plus._

 _-Moi je sais_ Fit la tueuse _._

 _-T'as assisté à la préparation._ Rajouta Reese, pas dupe.

- _Non même pas._

 _-Et je confirme._ Minauda Root. _Shaw est bien capable de me faire un coup bas côté cuisine !_

 _-Merci de ta confiance hein !_ Râla l'autre femme.

Finch se sentait soudainement de trop et attrapa un petit toast. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant un aliment fort mettre le feu à sa pauvre langue mais étonnamment l'effet se dissipa assez rapidement.

- _De la mandarine. C'est ca le troisième fruit ?_ Questionna Sameen.

- _Gagné chérie._

 _-Génial. On ne dupe pas la pro des cocktails._

Reese haussa un sourcil, en accord avec elle, pour avoir déjà goûté à ses nombreux mélanges les plus étranges, mais délicieux.

- _Qu'avez-vous mit dans ces petites bouchées ?_ Demanda Finch, toujours intrigué par sa découverte.

- _Secret d'un grand chef._ Répondit la brune.

- _C'est très déconcertant._

Reese, interpelé, goûta aussi. Il réagit comme Finch et recommença l'expérience, amusé. Shaw, se pencha et attrapa l'amuse-bouche que Reese allait prendre.

- _Hey !_

 _-Fallait te dépêcher mon gars !_

 _-Tu me cherches ?_ Défia John.

- _Bon calmez-vous les jumeaux, si vous voulez vous défier, vous allez sur la terrasse !_ Réprimanda Root, sous le regard interloqué de Finch.

Pour le plus grand malheur des deux hackers, John et Shaw semblaient vouloir s'amuser.

- _Allez, viens que je te défie aux fléchettes._ S'amusa la tueuse, visiblement ravie d'avoir trouvé un adversaire de taille.

- _Essayes de me battre._ Fit Reese, avant de se lever et de suivre son amie.

- _Non mais Sameen !_

 _-John !_

 _-On n'en a pas pour longtemps !_ S'exclama Shaw, dehors.

- _T'as intérêt sinon je te confisque ton jeu !_

 _-Pas de jeu, pas de partie de jambes en l'air._

Finch s'étrangla avec son jus de fruit et reposa le verre, rouge.

- _Sadique._ Répondit Root. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami, une main dans le dos pour le calmer de sa toux soudaine.

- _Ne mourez pas avant la fin du dîner, ce serait vraiment regrettable Harry._

 _-Désolée Mlle Groves._

 _-Je sais que Shaw est crue dans ses propos mais vous devriez y être habitué après tout ce temps non ?_

 _-Pas vraiment Root._

Root lui sourit. Ils parlèrent informatique et codage pendant un bon moment, profitant d'être tous les deux pour partager leur passion commune. Alors que la hackeuse réunissait toutes les petites miettes ensemble sur la table basse, elle se redressa, attentive. Finch allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand se retrouva alors allongé sur le canapé, sous la femme. Un sifflement se fit entendre suivit d'un bruit étrange.

Finch était très mal à l'aise de par la proximité de son amie. Les cheveux de la brunette lui chatouillaient le visage et il déglutit, sentant ses fins doigts sur son torse.

- _Désolée Harry, mais Sameen allait vous faire du mal. Involontairement je précise._

Finch fronça les sourcils. Root tourna la tête vers la table et Finch en fit de même, malgré ses limites. Dans la belle corbeille de fruits, une fléchette était plantée dans une orange.

- _Tout le monde va bien ?_ Demanda Reese, qui apparu. Il observa la position étrange de ses deux amis et se pinça les lèvres. Samantha se redressa et libéra Finch. Harold cligna des yeux, n'en revenant toujours pas.

- _Oui, juste à temps, tu peux dire merci à la machine._

Reese arqua un sourcil et contourna le canapé pour aider son compagnon, toujours sonné, à se redresser. Shaw entra, l'air de rien et récupéra la petite arme dont le pauvre fruit avait été victime.

- _Chérie, tu pourrais faire attention !_

 _-C'est de ma faute si le vent a tourné d'un coup ?_ Répliqua froidement la tueuse.

- _Non mais vu la distance que cette flèche a fait, tu y as mis la puissance._

 _-Tu sais que je ne mesure pas ma force !_

 _\- Calmez-vous les filles…_ Tenta Reese.

- _Chut !_

 _-C'est notre affaire !_

Finch, qui avait un peu retrouvé ses esprits, avait l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis. Il décida d'intervenir.

- _Mlle Groves, Mlle Shaw, inutile de nous faire une scène de ménage, ce n'est pas nécessaire._ Fit-il sur un ton doux.

Les femmes tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui, le dévisageant. Finch resta neutre.

- _Il a raison, on se dispute pour rien._ Conclu Root.

- _Ouais, pour une fois, on va se calmer. Après tout c'est notre soirée._ Rajouta Sameen.

Finch leur sourit, ravi qu'elles soient en accord. Root les invita à passer dans la salle à manger. Shaw s'installa mais loucha sur les verres.

- _T'as encore ton jus de fruits ?_

 _-Mais bien sûr._ Roucoula Root depuis la cuisine.

- _Je vais m'en resservir. Vous en voulez ?_ Demanda –t-elle aux garçons.

- _Volontiers._ Ne put résister Finch.

- _Pareil._ Répondit son compagnon.

Shaw prit les verres et disparu dans une petite pièce. Samantha sorti de la cuisine et déposa les plats devant ses amis. Finch déplia sa serviette et la posa sur ses cuisses, tandis que John se penchait au dessus de l'entrée, intrigué. Finch en fit de même sous le regard amusé de sa chère camarade.

- _Un œuf poché, avec une … soupe, saveur foie gras et une petite mouillette ?_

 _-Vous avez un excellent odorat Harry !_

Reese sentit une fierté l'envahir. Voir Finch aussi aiguisé sur un de ces fameux cinq sens du corps humain lui rappelait à quel point il était toujours surprenant, même après tant d'années, il avait toujours quelque chose à découvrir. La tueuse revint avec les verres, Finch la remercia et en bu aussitôt une gorgée. Reese l'imita. Cette boisson était à la fois acide et rafraichissante.

Ils mangèrent le premier plat avec appétit et curiosité. Chacun découvrait une nouveauté, en particulier la soupe qui accompagnait l'œuf poché. Finch glissa quelques petites remarques dans le but d'encourager la créativité de Root et elle en fut plus que ravie. John avait terminé son plat et donnait des morceaux de mouillette à Bear, discrètement.

- _Surtout faites attention avec le dosage du sel, un petit grain supplémentaire pourrait … Mr Reese ! Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas !_

Bear se faufila sous la table. Reese offrit son sourire le plus innocent. Finch déglutit, son petit-ami était visiblement taquin ce soir. Il secoua la tête et termina la soupe qui refroidissait. Ils passèrent rapidement au plat : Un saumon frais fumé aux herbes accompagné d'un sauté de légumes et de quelques pommes dauphines. Tout le monde se régala, même Reese en redemanda une part, ayant faim soudainement, ce qui lui valu des moqueries de la part de sa jumelle, disant que Finch ne le nourrissait pas assez.

Reese avait eu son petit sourire mutin, s'était penché, comme sur un ton de confession, avouant que Finch ne cuisinait jamais car ce n'était pas son point fort. Shaw avait fait pareil, et lui avait demandé en quoi Finch était bon. Reese n'avait pas répondu mais vu le visage radieux qu'il afficha, avec un haussement de sourcil, Finch toussa nerveusement et donna un léger coup de pied dans la jambe de Reese.

- _Hey !_ Se plaignit Reese.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Root, qui revenait avec une petite boule de sorbet citron pour chacun, afin de digérer les plats, pour pouvoir ensuite passer à la suite du repas de la soirée.

- _Finch a décidé d'être méchant ce soir je crois._ Plaisanta Reese, voyant son compagnon virer au rouge soudainement.

- _Surtout pas Harry, sinon je vais devoir vous donner un petit tranquillisant._

 _-Non merci Mlle Groves ca ira._ Répondit Finch.

Ils mangèrent le sorbet, profitant du goût froid pour aider à la digestion. Reese risqua un petit coup d'œil vers Finch. A en juger par son air détendu, il semblait passer une bonne soirée. L'ex-agent était heureux de le voir comme ça. Shaw jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, plusieurs fois de suite.

- _Un problème Shaw ?_ Questionna John.

- _Non. Attends…_

Reese fronça les sourcils.

- _Et un … deux … trois._

Reese ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait un décompte. Soudain il eu sa réponse. Il écarquilla les yeux et tourna sa tête vers Finch, pour le voir la bouche grande ouverte, le mouvement de la cuillère avec un extrait de sorbet en suspens.

- _Encore ?_ Soupira Root.

- _Oui je t'avais dis qu'ils le faisaient à cette heure-ci._

Finch reposa sa bouchée. John était mal à l'aise. Tout cela parce qu'ils entendaient des gémissements étouffés mais distincts juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Aucun doute sur l'origine de ces sons qui n'étaient pas les bienvenus au beau milieu de ce dîner. Reese bu un coup, essuya sa bouche avec sa serviette et se leva pour aller s'éclipser dans la salle d'eau. Finch avait observé son manège, surprit mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, continuant de manger sa petite coupelle, essayant d'oublier ces bruits…

- _Désolée Harry, j'aurai dû me douter que cela arriverait._

 _-Ne soyez pas désolée. Ce sont des choses qui …_ Finch fit un geste banal de main, fuyant le regard de son amie.

- _C'est incroyable comment vous êtes gênés quand on parle de sexe. Faut vous détendre, c'est la nature humaine !_ Fit Shaw.

Finch sentit ses joues chauffer trop dangereusement. Il se servit un verre d'eau et le but d'une traite. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait chaud soudainement ? Certes il n'était pas insensible à ce qui se passait là haut. En effet, il avait lu que d'entendre des personnes avoir un rapport sexuel pouvait provoquer une certaine forme de plaisir. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il ne faisait pas parti de cette catégorie, mais ce qu'il commençait à ressentir lui prouvait le contraire.

Reese revint à ses côtés et fut interpellé par l'expression de Finch.

- _Tout va bien Finch ?_

 _-Euh… oh oui. Ca va._ Lui assura-t-il, un poil trop rapide.

Reese décida de garder un regard sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait apprit qu'un changement brutal d'humeur pouvait être signe de nervosité ou de contrainte. Root débarrassa les coupelles et retourna en cuisine, préparer le deuxième plat. Il était déjà 22h passées, tant ils avaient prit leur temps pour les premiers plats. Shaw glissa sur une conversation d'armes, ce qui avait pour don de captiver son ami de terrain. Entre les différents calibres, les portées de tirs, les poids, les puissances, ils avaient de quoi échanger sur un sujet qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement. Finch était devenu très silencieux, au point d'inquiéter Reese, dont la main se faufila sous la nappe pour se poser sur la jambe de Finch.

Finch fit mine de replacer sa serviette sur ses cuisses et tapa doucement dessus. Reese, qui pensait avoir taquiné son patron dans le but de le faire réagir, s'étonna de ce comportement et ressentit la nervosité de Finch. L'informaticien passa deux doigts dans le col de sa chemise pour défaire légèrement sa cravate. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Un cri se fit et Reese émit un rire crispé. Bizarrement cela semblait amuser la tueuse.

- _Même toi ! Je te croyais moins coincé que ça, tu me déçois !_

Reese ne se laissa pas faire.

- _Ah non je ne suis pas coincé. Au contraire._

 _-Prouves-le moi !_

 _-John._ Menaça sévèrement Finch.

Reese dû se faire violence. Il savait que Finch détestait la vulgarité et les propos déplacés. Shaw ricana, fière d'avoir gagné sur ce coup-ci. Root revint, chargée d'un grand plat, qu'elle posa au milieu de la table. Finch s'intéressa à son contenu.

- _Du veau tendre, un sauté de champignons à l'ail. Et une sauce au poivre ?_

 _-La cuisine n'a donc aucun secret pour vous …_

Elle leur servit une part raisonnable à chacun. Alors qu'ils allaient entamer ce plat attirant, de nouveaux gémissements se firent. Finch se crispa instantanément et reposa sa fourchette.

- _Vous n'avez plus faim ?_ Demanda la hackeuse.

- _Je préfère me réserver pour le dessert._ Mentit Finch.

Le mensonge passa comme une lettre à la poste aux yeux de Root, mais pas à ceux de Reese, qui lui lança un regard plein de doutes. Finch se pinça les lèvres. Tout le monde termina son deuxième plat, à l'exception de Finch. Root reprit les couverts et demanda à sa compagne de venir l'aider à faire la vaisselle avant de passer au dernier plat de la soirée. Reese profita qu'ils soient seuls pour se rapprocher de Finch.

- _Harold ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Finch baissa la tête, comme honteux. Reese se pencha sur lui, tentant de capturer son regard.

- _Ca ne va pas ?_ Souffla-t-il doucement.

Finch gémit faiblement et secoua négativement la tête. Reese prit le menton de Finch et lui redressa la tête. Il déglutit voyant la lueur cachée dans les beaux yeux bleus de son compagnon. Déstabilisé, il le relâcha et Finch s'agita nerveusement. Reese remarqua alors que l'informaticien semblait cacher quelque chose. Il baissa la tête et resta stupéfait.

- _Bon sa… Finch._ Se retint de justesse l'homme ténébreux.

- _Taisez-vous._ Lui intima Finch, très mal à l'aise.

- _Cela ne vous ressemble pas._

 _-Je sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je … je …_

Les lèvres de Finch tremblèrent. Reese glissa une main douce dans le cou de Finch, le caressant du bout des doigts, cherchant à le détendre. Mais Finch devint de plus en plus nerveux alors que ces inconnus qui se croyaient seuls au monde continuaient leurs ébats passionnés.

- _J'ai … envie de … partir d'ici…_ Murmura Finch. _Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, ce serait malpoli._

John comprit.

- _Pour une fois vous allez devoir l'être. Sinon elles vont vous surprendre et croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas que ça arrive._

Finch savait que c'était la voix de la raison. Il laissa quelques secondes passer, puis ferma les yeux en un rictus de douleur et accepta. Reese se leva et alla chercher leurs manteaux. Finch se leva avec difficulté. John lui tendit son propre blouson.

- _Prenez-le._

Finch prit le manteau.

- _Allez dans la voiture, j'arrive. Partez de l'appartement avant que ce ne soit trop tard._

 _-Qu'allez-vous leur dire ?_

 _-Faites-moi confiance._

Finch lui lança un regard douloureux et quitta l'appartement. Reese souffla et alla voir les filles.

- _Tout va bien John ?_ Demanda Root, lisant l'inquiétude sur son visage.

- _Pas vraiment. Finch ne se sentait pas bien, on va y aller. Il te présente ses excuses pour le dîner, mais il l'a trouvé excellent ne t'en fais pas._

 _-Oh … Attends._

Root sorti du frigo un magnifique gâteau au chocolat. Elle le posa sur la table, en découpa deux parts et les plaça dans un plat.

- _Tiens, Harry mangera quand il ira mieux, ce n'est pas grave. J'aurai_ _pris plaisir_ _à cuisiner !_

 _-Merci Root._ Sourit Reese, ravi qu'elle ne pousse pas son interrogatoire plus loin.

- _Allez vas-y, va soigner ton protégé._ Fit Shaw.

Reese la salua et siffla Bear. Ils allèrent à la voiture, Reese fit monter le malinois à l'arrière et il s'installa derrière le volant. Finch inspirait et expirait longuement. Reese démarra et roula en direction de leur appartement. Une fois arrivés, l'informaticien se précipita dans la salle de bain, ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer son blouson. Reese, contrarié, s'installa sur le rebord du lit pour attendre le retour de son compagnon. Bear était assis à ses côtés, sentant que quelque chose ne se passait pas bien.

Dix minutes passèrent et aucun signe de Finch. Reese se leva et vint toquer à la porte.

- _Harold ? Ca va ?_

 _-Pas vraiment._ Put-il entendre.

- _Je peux entrer ?_

 _-Oui._

Reese poussa la porte doucement et vit Finch cramponné au meuble de la double vasque. Reese nota qu'il avait retiré son manteau, le voyant plié sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se rapprocha de lui avec prudence et remarqua que le reclus avait défait la ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon, la braguette quelque peu baissée, dévoilant une excitation. Finch se passa un gant toilette d'eau froide sur le visage et remit ses lunettes. Reese posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de son compagnon.

- _Je m'excuse John …_

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il surpris.

- _Si cela vous met en colère ou… vous …_

 _-Je ne vois pas de raison de vous en vouloir Harold. Je sais que ce n'est pas contrôlé, vous n'y pouviez rien._

 _-Je pense que … cela a été provoqué._ Gémit Finch, baissant la tête et posant une main sur son membre douloureux.

- _Provoqué ? Avec ce que nous avons entendu c'est normal. Aucune honte à avoir Finch._

Reese lui retira sa veste de costume pour le mettre à l'aise.

- _Non, je veux dire … d'une autre manière._

Reese lui jeta un œil interrogateur et soudain il comprit.

- _Vous pensez que Root vous a donné une pilule bleue ?!_

 _-J'ai l'impression…_

 _-C'aurait pu être Shaw aussi Finch !_

 _-Justement, je ne sais pas qui est responsable mais je sais que j'en ai pris une._

 _-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?_

Finch prit une inspiration.

- _Parce que je … n'en ai pas … besoin avec vous._ Souffla –t-il gêné. _Je sens … une différence._

Reese était fier de cette petite révélation. Finch déglutit et tenta de garder ses mains à plat sur le meuble. Reese voyait à quel point il était difficile pour lui de ne pas toucher cette zone sensible. Il fit pivoter Finch, lui déboutonna son gilet et le fit glisser sur ses bras. Finch se troubla.

- _Que faites-vous ?_

 _-Je prends soin de vous Harold._

 _-John…_

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais sage. Je vois que vous n'éprouvez aucun plaisir et que ça vous fait mal._

Reese lui sourit et prit la main de l'informaticien pour le diriger vers le lit. Reese retira sa veste, sa chemise pour se retrouver en maillot, puis ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon. Finch ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Reese soupira et entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise.

- _Mettez-vous à l'aise. Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus, pas ce soir Harold._

 _-John !_ S'outra faiblement celui-ci.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les deux étaient allongés, Harold calé sur Reese, et regardaient la télé pour distraire Finch. Reese lui caressait le bras et veillait sur lui. Finch lâchait un gémissement de temps en temps et remuait parfois. Au bout d'une heure, il vit Finch les yeux clos et coupa la télé pour plonger la chambre dans l'obscurité. Il suivit aussitôt son compagnon dans son sommeil. Mais une trentaine de minutes à peine après, Finch bougea et se glissa sur Reese, enfouissant son nez au creux de son cou. Reese se réveilla.

- _Finch ?_ Fit-il, incertain.

- _Mr Reese …_

Les mains de Finch se baladaient, s'insinuant sous le maillot de l'ex-opérateur. Finch commençait à mordiller la peau mâte de son cou. Reese était très réceptif mais semblait attendre quelque chose.

- _Finch, vous être certain de vouloir faire ça ?_

 _-John… Ca fait mal…Aidez moi à …_

Le ton de supplice dans la voix de Finch tordit le cœur de l'agent. Il prit les choses en main et bascula Finch sur le côté. Il l'embrassa avec passion, cherchant à lui donner le côté du plaisir qui lui manquait. Finch y répondit avec ardeur. Reese remonta le haut de Finch, s'amusant des frissons de celui-ci pour déposer par ci et par là quelques baisers brûlants.

- _Je vais vous aider Finch, comptez sur moi._

Sur cette phrase, Reese retira complètement le tee-shirt de son partenaire, et alla l'embrasser sur la nuque, le faisant trembler. L'agent s'en amusa et le tortura délicieusement, sa langue traça un chemin sur le torse de l'informaticien, frôlant les tétons sensibles. Avec ses mains expertes il tenait son petit ami au niveau des hanches, se rapprochant de la zone douloureuse. Finch haleta et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Une partie de la nuit fut intense pour les deux hommes, chacun se provoquant, prouvant leur amour infini. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Reese ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que son compagnon était allongé sur lui. Il sourit et passa le bout de ses doigts dans les cheveux désordonnés de Finch, le réveillant à sa manière. L'informaticien remua, marmonnant doucement puis ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière de jour qui se levait. Il redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Reese.

- _Bonjour Harold._

 _-Bonjour John._ Soupira-t-il.

Finch réalisa alors qu'ils étaient en tenue d'Adam. Il rougit et se déplaça sur le côté. Reese lui donna un baiser une fois soulagé du poids et posa une main sur la joue de Finch, bougeant le pouce pour lui caresser la peau.

- _Bien dormi ?_

 _-Hum …_

Finch s'étira prudemment, un petit sourire sur son visage. Reese le prit comme une réponse positive et glissa ses mains sur le torse découvert. Finch frissonna.

- _Plus de bobo ?_ Demanda Reese, taquin.

Finch lui lança un regard offusqué. Reese lui offrit un sourire innocent.

- _Vous êtes un excellent infirmier Mr Reese._

 _-Je devrais être promu médecin ?_

 _-N'exagérez pas John._

Harold s'assit et scanna du regard la chambre.

- _Où sont passés nos … vêtements ?_

Reese lâcha un doux rire et se leva, dévoilant sa nudité sans aucune gêne. Finch en profita pour observer toutes les courbes de l'agent, tout ces muscles, ces épaules si joliment sculptées, ses cuisses, ses fesses… Il secoua la tête, se reprenant alors que Reese se penchait pour ramasser un tissu. Tissu qu'il rattrapa au vol puisque John le lui avait jeté. Il reconnu son sous vêtement et bascula les jambes pour l'enfiler. Il retrouva son tee-shirt à ses pieds et le remit également. Reese avait réuni tous les vêtements et avait seulement revêtu son caleçon.

Finch se leva précautionnement et voulu passer devant John, mais celui-ci le retint, déposant des baisers et voulant son câlin du matin. Finch soupira et lui offrir son étreinte. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux deux. Une étreinte, dans le sens non sexuel avait le don de les calmer et de les détendre. C'était pour eux leur manière de bien commencer la journée.

- _Une petite douche ?_ Murmura Reese.

- _Comment pourrais-je refuser ?_

C'est un Reese tout heureux qui plaça une main aux creux des reins de Finch, l'accompagnant dans la salle de bain.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, au métro._

Finch pianotait tranquillement un tout nouveau programme qui avait germé dans son esprit de génie. Reese était assis à ses côtés, tentant de comprendre les mots plus étranges les uns que les autres que Finch entrait au fur et à mesure. Le malinois se redressa et jappa de bon cœur, signifiant l'arrivée des filles.

- _Bonjour les garçons !_ Roucoula Root. _Ca va mieux Harry ?_

Finch pivota sa chaise.

- _Beaucoup mieux, grâce aux soins de John._

 _-Vraiment ?_ Demanda Shaw, une lueur taquine.

John la dévisagea, n'ayant pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça avec Finch.

- _Vraiment Mlle Shaw._

 _-Il vous a donné quoi pour aller mieux ?_

 _-En quoi cela vous_ _regarde t-il_ _?_ Fit Finch, déstabilisé.

- _Oh pour rien._

Elle alla vers le coin où étaient rangées les armes, sous le regard soupçonneux des garçons.

- _Vous avez quelque chose à reprocher à Shaw ?_ Questionna la hackeuse, étonnée.

- _Peut être._ Répondit John.

Finch se racla la gorge et retourna sur son codage. La jeune femme n'était pas dupe, une ambiance étrange régnait.

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _-Je peux te le dire si tu veux._ Retentit la voix de sa compagne.

- _Ah ouais ?_

Finch bondit.

- _Mlle Shaw, c'était donc vous !_ Manqua-t-il de s'emporter, furieux.

Shaw sourit, fière.

- _Oui c'était moi._

 _-Vous n'avez donc pas honte ?!_ S'agaça Finch, se rapprochant d'elle, pour la dominer.

- _Non. Inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux, je n'ai pas peur de vous._

 _-Oh !_

Reese était resté à l'écart, stupéfait par l'éclat de colère de Finch. Root était consternée. Elle tapota l'épaule de Reese, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait. Reese grimaça et lui fit comprendre de lui demander plus tard, voire jamais.

- _J'espère que John a été ravi._ Rajouta la tueuse.

Finch écarquilla violemment des yeux. Reese profita qu'il était de dos à Finch pour mimer à Shaw de se taire. Elle le vit faire mais visiblement ne voulu même pas en tenir compte. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de Finch. Elle baissa le regard. Finch se tendit, et avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit :

- _Votre braguette est ouverte._

Finch, par réflexe baissa rapidement la tête et rougit violemment, la remontant rapidement d'un geste contrarié. Shaw se moqua de lui avant de prendre la fuite, sifflant Bear au passage, qui accouru derrière elle. Reese se mordit les lèvres, conscient que son partenaire devrait être retourné. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Root sentait toute la tension dans son corps si rigide.

- _Harry, ne me dites pas_ _qu'elle a_ _fait ça ?_

 _-De quoi ?_ Réagit Reese.

- _Elle voulait …tenter une expérience._

 _-Sois plus explicite._ Ordonna Reese, gardant un œil sur Finch qui semblait prendre racine sur place.

- _Elle voulait vous faire prendre un stimulant sexuel. Tous les deux._

- _Nous deux mais … Je n'ai rien eu alors._

 _-Oh bon sang._ Fit Root, portant sa main à sa bouche. Elle regarda de nouveau son ami et se rapprocha doucement de lui. Elle arriva dans son dos, n'osant pas se mettre face à lui, par peur des représailles.

- _Harry, je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurai du mieux la surveiller._

 _-Vous auriez dû._ Répondit-il tout bas, las.

Rassurée, elle lui fit face à présent.

- _C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes partis hier soir ?_

Finch ravala sa salive et détourna le regard.

- _Ce n'est pas grave, je vais lui faire regretter Harry, vous pouvez compter sur moi._

Finch fit la moue, terriblement gêné et quitta la pièce pour s'isoler. Root soupira.

- _Shaw est vraiment … elle ne sait pas encore que Finch a un ego fragile._

 _-Je crois qu'elle ne le saura jamais._ Soupira Reese.

- _Tu devrais aller le voir, je pense qu'il a besoin de toi, tu sais comment lui parler._

Reese acquiesça. Il alla dans l'autre partie du métro, séparée par cette porte en bois et chercha son compagnon. Il le retrouva assis sur un banc dans les vestiaires abandonnés. Reese prit une bonne inspiration et s'assit tout près de lui. Finch sembla sortir de sa torpeur et cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Reese. L'ex-militaire fut surprit mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'être là.

- _Je n'ai pas su garder mon calme._ Avoua Finch.

- _Non. Mais vous êtes resté maître de vous._

 _-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?_

 _-Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre … Je pense que cela aurait fini avec des insultes._ Ironisa-t-il.

Finch leva la tête. Il sourit tendrement.

- _Vous avez raison._

Un silence passa.

- _Vous n'aviez rien vu ?_ Demanda doucement Finch, comme sur un ton de confession.

- _De quoi ?_

 _-Pour … hum, la fermeture._

 _-Non, je n'avais pas vu sinon je vous l'aurais dis Harold._

Reese caressa le bras de son compagnon.

- _Ca arrive Finch. Vous avez juste oublié._

 _-Cela ne me ressemble pas Mr Reese._

 _-Oui mais vous êtes contrarié par ce qui s'est passé hier ?_

 _-Vous avez raison… La prochaine fois je vérifierai deux fois avant de sortir des toilettes._

 _-Et je serais plus attentif._ Rajouta Reese avec un sourire.

- _N'en profitez pas pour garder vos yeux longtemps sur cette partie là._ Répliqua Finch.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Reese, amusé.

- _Parce que cela ne se fait pas Mr Reese._ Répondit Finch en se redressant pour lui faire face.

- _C'est tout ?_

 _-Et parce que cela risque de me déconcentrer également._

- _Je suis fier, vous avouez._

Finch sourit, ravi d'avoir un compagnon comme Reese.

- _Je ne sais pas comment Mlle Grove compte punir Mlle Shaw…_

 _-Un conseil Harold : ne demandez même pas._

Reese avait raison, il valait mieux qu'il ne le sache pas. Cependant il avait l'impression que Root allait vraiment en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Shaw et dans un sens il la remerciait. Shaw avait joué avec lui, elle allait avoir un retour. Il décida donc d'oublier cet incident extrêmement gênant et regagna son bureau, accompagné de son fidèle agent.

Quelques jours plus tard, Reese avait finit par apprendre ce que Root avait fait : elle avait acheté un simulant sexuel puissant et l'avait fait avaler à Sameen sans ce que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte et elle avait bien rôdé son jeu en la taquinant pour finir par la menotter fermement au lit. Elle l'avait provoqué puis l'avait laissé en plan. La punition avait commencé à cet instant là, la tueuse ressentant des vagues de plaisirs mais ne pouvant pas bouger. Reese avait demandé à l'interface si sa jumelle avait compris le message. Root avait sourit et lui avait dit qu'elle ne recommencerait plus jamais une expérience pareille.

Reese avait demandé à son compagnon s'il voulait connaître le sort qu'avait subi Shaw. A sa plus grande surprise, il avait accepté, mais l'avait regretté aussitôt et s'était blâmé pour sa curiosité sans faille. Reese l'avait taquiné.

- _Au moins c'est gagnant-gagnant !_

 _-Si on peut dire Mr Reese, j'espère qu'elle tiendra ses paroles._

 _-Shaw les tiendra, ne vous en souciez pas ! Sinon la prochaine fois je me charge de ses genoux._ Fit Reese avec un clin d'œil.

- _Oh John, c'est un atout important pour le terrain._

 _-Certes. Mais on ne touche pas à mon protégé._ Souffla Reese, le regard sombre.

Sur cette réplique il avait embrassé son compagnon pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit, sachant que couper court à ses protestations de cette manière avait le don de le rendre faible. C'est exactement ce qui s'était produit. Finch avait répondu à son baiser tout en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire et Reese l'avait dirigé vers la chambre pour se cacher du reste du monde.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
